


Close Enough

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Funny, this doesn’t look like heaven.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "just like heaven"

“Funny,” said John, blinking up at the infirmary ceiling. “This doesn’t look like heaven.”

“That’s because you’re not dead!” Rodney cried, from beside him. “Though clearly, not for lack of trying!”

John closed his eyes again, letting Rodney’s rant— about idiot lieutenant colonels who ran _toward_ danger instead of _away_ from it, even when certain genius astrophysicists told them it was there— wash over him.

Without looking, he reached out one hand and Rodney caught it, lacing their fingers together without even breaking his verbal stride.

Maybe this didn’t look like heaven, but John thought it kind of sounded close.

THE END


End file.
